Instagram
by RKaid.o
Summary: Jongin-Kyungsoo dan Jongsoo. Kaisoo/Gs/DLDR!
1. Semangatku

Warning : GS, Typo's bertebaran, ff gaje dan alur yang terlalu cepat.

Happy Reading and Enjoy ^^

.

.

.

.

"Baik-baiklah di rumah, jangan sering-sering keluar rumah _arraseo_ ?" Ucap Jongin atau biasa dikenal dengan nama Kai pada istrinya. Ia mengusak rambut istrinya dengan senyum yang mengembang.

Lalu ia meraih anak kecil yang sedang digendong sang istri. Ia menciumi anaknya dengan gemas.

"Jongsoo jangan nakal ya, jangan merepotkan _eomma_ selama _appa_ tidak ada" Jongsoo hanya mengedipkan matanya polos, ia masih berumur satu tahun tentu saja belum mengerti ucapan ayahnya. Jongin menyerahkan kembali Jongsoo pada Kyungsoo –istrinya. Lalu mengecup dahi istrinya lama.

"Jangan sampai melupakan sarapanmu, aku tidak mau kau sakit"

" _Arra arra_. Aku berangkat dulu, member lain sudah menungguku. Aku akan menghubungimu jika sudah sampai."

Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu mengantarkan suaminya sampai depan apartemen mereka.

Hari ini Jongin akan melakukan konser solo di Jepang selama 3 hari bersama rekannya. Mereka tergabung dalam sebuah _Boygroup_ bernama EXO yang terdiri dari 6 member. Jongin adalah satu-satunya member yang sudah mempunyai istri, pernikahannya dengan Kyungsoo berlangsung hampir 2 tahun lamanya. Mereka menikah 3 bulan sebelum EXO debut.

Dan saat mereka debut _agency_ yang menaungi EXO itu mengunggah biodata tanpa menyembunyikan status dari Jongin yang notabennya sudah menikah. Jongin memang tidak mau menyembunyikannya, ia tak keberatan jika tidak mempunyai fans banyak karena statusnya.

Tapi sampai saat ini ia belum pernah memperkenalkan istrinya secara langsyung kepada penggemarnya, alasannya tentu saja kalian tahu bukan ? Ya ia takut terjadi apa-apa dengan istrinya dan anaknya.

.

.

.

Mereka –EXO sudah sampai hotel tempat mereka menginap, mereka langsung menuju kamar masing-masing. Setiap kamar untuk dua orang, Kris dengan Suho, Sehun dengan Chen, dan Chanyeol dengan Jongin.

Jongin merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur, ia langsung mengambil ponselnya yang berada dalam saku celananya dan langsung menghubungi istrinya melalui _video call_.

Sedikit lama Jongin menunggu hingga layar ponselnya menampilkan wajah istrinya. Padahal baru beberajam ia tak bertemu dengan belahan jiwanya tapi kerinduannya sudah begitu besar.

"Sayang" Jongin melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum menampakkan gigi rapinya. Disana ia melihat Kyungsoo bersama jagoannya sedang tiduran, ah lebih tepatnya Jongsoo sedang tertidur pulas.

"Kau sudah sampai ?"

"Eung... Apa kau baru bangun tidur ?"

"Ya, karena ponselku berdering keras aku terbangun. Apa kau yang mengganti nada deringku ? Seingatku aku membuat mode diam terakhir kali memegang ponsel, itu saat aku sedang mengemasi barang-barangmu" Jongin terkekeh saat melihat raut kesal tapi menggemaskan milik istrinya.

"Aku sengaja memang, kau jarang memegang ponsel karena mengurus Jongsoo tapi kau malah membuat mode diam, jika ada telepon penting bagaimana huh"

"Aku bukan orang kantoran sayang, jadi tidak mungkin ada telepon yang penting"

"Lalu apa aku tidak termasuk penting hm?"

"Tentu saja kau penting, tapi apa aku pernah tidak mengangkat telepon darimu ?"

"Tampan sekali jagoanku"

"Yak! jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan"

"Kkk~ aku menghubungimu bukan untuk berdebat _okay_?"

" _Arraseo_ " Ucap Kyungsoo sambil menciumi pipi anaknya, Jongsoo terlihat bergerak tak nyaman saat diciumi oleh Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memang sengaja melakukannya, agar anaknya bangun. Itu karena pasti setelah ini suaminya akan sibuk dengan konsernya dan tidak akan menghubunginya. Dan Jongsoo pasti akan menanyakan ayahnya dengan bahasanya sendiri.

"Kau membangunkan jagoanku sayang"

"Tak apa, aku memang sengaja. Setelah ini kau pasti sibuk"

" _Appa...ppa_..hickk" Jongsoo memanggil Jongin dengan suara isakannya saat ia terbangun dari tidurnya dan langsung melihat ayahnya pada layar ponsel yang ada di depannya. Kyungsoo mengelus kepala anaknya, dan menenangkannya.

" _Aigoo_ , jagoan _appa_ kenapa menangis hm" Jongin sebenarnya tidak ingin jauh-jauh dari keluarga kecilnya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi ini sudah menjadi tuntutan pekerjaannya.

Kyungsoo mendekatkan ponselnya pada anaknya, dengan reflek Jongsoo menyentuh layar ponsel dengan random, mencoba menyentuh sang ayah yang berada jauh darinya.

"Hick.. _appa_.." Jongsoo memang belum lancar berbicara, tetapi ia sudah bisa berjalan. Tangis Jongsoo mulai menjadi membuat Kyungsoo tidak tega melihatnya.

Jongin yang melihat Jongsoo seperti itupun menjadi ingin menangis juga.

" _Appa_ disini sayang, jangan menangis ya _appa_ akan segera pulang."

Jongin lalu membuat _aegyo_ untuk menenangkan anaknya, membuat wajahnya terlihat konyol seperti biasanya yang ia lakukan jika anaknya menangis, dan menurut Kyungsoo itu tak pernah gagal. Terbukti sekarang tangis Jongsoo mereda dan mulai menampilkan senyum lucunya.

"Setelah ini kau akan melakukan _rehearsal_ ?"

"Ya, satu jam lagi sayang"

"Kau sudah makan ? Jangan bilang belum Jongin" Jongin terkekeh kecil,

"Memang belum"

"Astaga, kenapa kau tidak pernah menuruti perkataanku. Cepatlah makan, isi energimu kau bukan robot Jong"

Jongin terkekeh lagi, membuat Kyungsoo kesal karena omongannya hanya dianggap lelucon oleh suaminya.

"Jangan ngambek seperti itu, aku akan makan sebentar lagi"

"Sekarang tuan Kim, tak ada penolakan. Aku akan menutup sambungannya"

Secepat kilat Jongin mencegah Kyungsoo.

"Yak! jangan diputus seenaknya. Aku masih merindukan kalian"

"Nanti di sambung lagi okay ?" Kyungsoo hendak memutus sambungan itu, dan menyuruh Jongsoo melambaikan tangannya pada ayahnya.

" _Arra arra_ , kecupan semangat dulu sayang"

Kyungsoo mendekatkan wajahnya pada ponsel, dan Jongin mendekatkan pipi kananya. Jadi seolah-olah Kyungsoo mencium pipi kanan Jongin.

"Jongsoo-ya _kiss bye_ " Kyungsoo membimbing anaknya melakukan apa yang diminta suaminya.

" _Saranghae eomma, Jagoan appa_ "

" _Nado appa_ "

Dan _video call_ itu terputus, Jongin tersenyum memandang _wallpaper_ ponselnya. Semangatnya kembali penuh setelah melakukan _video call_ itu. Mereka benar-benar sudah menjadi semangat dalam hidupnya. Keluarga kecilnya yang manis, dan semoga akan selamanya seperti itu.

Jika harus memilih keluarga kecilnya atau karirnya ia dengan pasti akan menjawab keluarganya dengan mantap.

'Aku masih bisa hidup jika tanpa karirku, tapi aku bukan apa-apa jika tanpa keluarga kecilku. Karena mereka adalah belahan jiwaku sekaligus sumber semangatku.' –Kim Jongin

.

.

Fin

.

.

Gaje ya ? Iya saya tau, maaf ya jika tidak memuaskan.

 **LOVE YA!**


	2. Instagram

Warning : GS! Typo's bertebaran

Happy Reading!

.

.

Enjoy ^^

.

.

Konser hari pertama mereka berjalan dengan lancar. Gurat kelelahan terlihat dari wajah semua member. Tentu saja mereka lelah, konsernya berlangsung selama 3 jam lamanya. Bernyanyi dan melakukan dance secara bersamaan membuat mereka mengeluarkan energi yang ekstra. Tapi mereka tidak pernah mengeluh, mereka senang bisa menghibur semua penggemarnya. Melihat para penggemar berteriak, ikut bernyanyi, dan tersenyum. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

Semua member EXO memasuki mobil van, mobil yang akan mengantarkan mereka kembali ke hotel untuk beristirahat. Mengumpulkan energi mereka untuk konser hari berikutnya.

"Jam berapa sekarang _Hyung_ ?" Tanya Jongin pada Chanyeol setelah sampai di kamarnya.

Chanyeol melihat jam tangannya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Jongin _._

"Jam sepuluh, _wae_?"

" _Ani_ , hanya bertanya saja"

 _'Kyungsoo pasti sudah tidur'_ batin Jongin, ia lalu menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci wajahnya sebelum ikut merebahkan tubuhnya pada kasur yang telah di tempati Chanyeol.

.

.

.

"Jongin-ah lihat" Chanyeol memperlihatkan layar ponselnya pada Jongin.

Disana Jongin dapat melihat seorang _yeoja_ dan anak kecil sedang berpose imut. Dengan caption ' _Appa Hwaiting! Kami merindukanmu'_

Jongin tersenyum lalu cepat-cepat membuka ponselnya. Ia membuka akun instagramnya dan mengunggah sebuah foto yang memperlihatkan dua orang dengan gender berbeda sedang tiduran dan ditengah-tengahnya ada anak kecil yang dipeluk kedua orang itu. Jongin dan keluarga kecilnya, tapi Jongin memblur wajah istri dan anaknya.

 _Kimkaaaaaa_

 _'Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan! Tapi konsernya luar biasa ^^. Aku merindukan keluarga kecilku, apa yang harus ku lakukan ?'_

"Aku akan memenuhi kolom komentarmu" Ucap Chanyeol saat melihat postingan Jongin.

"Yak! _Hyung_ ," Jongin memukul Chanyeol dengan guling yang berada di sampingnya, membuat Chanyeol tertawa karena berhasil mengerjainya.

Setelah puas Jongin kembali fokus pada ponselnya, postingannya kini sudah dibanjiri komentar dari para fansnya. Jongin tersenyum membaca komentar-komentar yang masuk.

 _'Oppa kenapa musti di blur wajah istri dan anakmu ? aku ingin melihatnya'_

 _'Ah oppa kau membuatku cemburu'_

 _'Kai-ya kapan kau akan memperkenalkan istrimu dan jagoanmu pada kami?'_

 _'Aigoo romantis sekali, kapan aku bisa memiliki suami sepertimu juga ?'_

Jongin terus membacanya ke bawah, ia lalu mengetikkan sesuatu pada kolom komentar membalas pesan yang umumnya bertanya tentang mengapa ia memblur wajah istri dan anaknya.

 _'Maafkan aku, istriku begitu pemalu jadi aku memblurnya. Aku tidak ingin kena pukulan di kepalaku karena memposting foto dirinya tanpa memblurnya kkk~ tidak ini bercanda, istriku adalah seseorang yang sangat perhatian dan lembut tapi terkadang sangat cerewet jika aku melakukan hal-hal yang membuatnya khawatir. Aku janji lain kali akan mengapload foto jagoanku tanpa blur tapi tidak dengan istriku'_

Setelah itu Jongin menyelami alam mimpi karena ia sudah benar-benar lelah, ia memeluk guling satu-satunya disana. Tidak sampai lima menit mungkin ia sudah benar-benar terlelap di samping Chanyeol yang sekarang sedang menampilkan wajah jahilnya.

Chanyeol bangkit dari tidurnya, lalu mulai memvideo dirinya sambil tersenyum kegelian. Ia lalu mengarahkan ponselnya ke arah Jongin. dan langsung mengunggah ke instagramnya.

 _real_pcy_

 _'Kim Kai yang malang kkk~ sudah dua malam Kai hanya bisa memeluk guling...Hai belahan jiwanya Kai, apa kau melihatnya ? Jagoan Kai lihatlah appamu ini kasihan sekali bukan ? kkk~... semoga besok aku tidak mendapatkan tendangan darinya. Selamat malam semua, aku mencintai kalian ^^ #KimKai #memelukguling #EXO #EXO-L #weareone!'_

.

.

.

Kyungsoo terbangun dari tidurnya karena Jongsoo menarik-narik bajunya. Ia melihat Jongsoo memandangnya dengan tawa lucu yang menghiasi wajahnya karena berhasil membangunkannya.

" _Aigoo_ , kau senang sekali membangunkan eomma pagi-pagi begini"

Jongsoo tidak memperdulikan ibunya yang protes karena telah mengangganggu tidur sang ibu. Ia menunjuk meja nakas yang tidak jauh dari ranjang tempatnya tidur, Kyungsoo mengikuti arah tangan mungil anaknya. Disana ada ponselnya yang menyala, ia mengerti maksud dari anaknya. Mungkin ia ingin memberi tahu jika ponselnya menyala. Kyungsoo segera mengambil ponselnya, dan melihat apa yang membuat ponselnya menyala.

Hanya pemberitahuan dari akun instaramnya, ia lalu menghampiri Jongsoo dan memeluk anaknya sambil membuka pemberitahuan itu.

Matanya membulat melihat komentar postingannya kemarin, tapi kemudian kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik keatas.

' _Eonni, putramu lucu sekali. Kau dulu mengidam apa eoh ?'_

 _'Astaga dia cute! Kalo dilihat-lihat dia mirip dengan Kai EXO, sungguh hanya mata bulat dan tahi lalat di atas bibir mungilnya yang membedakan.'_

 _'Iya benar. Dia mirip dengan Kai oppa, ah aku benar-benar ingin mencubitnya'_

 _'Eonni-ya, namanya siapa eoh? Kalau boleh, aku akan menunggunya hingga dewasa dan akan melamarnya kkkk~ aku tidak peduli jika harus menjadi seorang pedofil.'_

 _'Eonni upload foto putramu lebih banyak! Aku adalah fansnya mulai sekarang'_

Kyungsoo memang baru pertama kali mengunggah foto dirinya bersama Jongsoo, selebihnya hanya foto dirinya dan beberapa foto tentang kuliner. Tidak terlalu banyak memang, karena ia jarang membuka instagramnya.

Biasanya hanya beberapa orang saja yang memberikan komentar pada postingannya, tapi berbeda kali ini. postingannya dipenuhi banyak komentar yang rata-rata penggemar EXO, itu karena dirinya yang mengunggah foto anaknya yang notabennya anak Kai juga.

Dan seketika itu juga, _follower_ snya melejit menjadi ribuan. Mungkin foto Jongsoo sudah menyebar di kalangan EXO-L.

Setelah puas membaca komentar-komentar yang masuk, Kyungsoo menyentuh menu home, dan ia langsung dibuat tertawa karena sebuah postingan, tapi itu malah membuat Jongsoo kaget dan menangis.

"Cup-cup, maafkan _eomma_ sayang. Lihat, ini siapa" Kyungsoo menghapus air mata Jongsoo yang sudah mengaliri kedua pipinya. Ia lalu mengecupi kedua pipi anaknya hingga membuat Jongsoo kegelian.

Kyungsoo mem _play_ video yang di unggah Chanyeol, tawanya hendak meledak lagi tapi ia menahannya ia tidak mau membuat anaknya terkejut.

" _Eomma,... appa_ " Jongsoo mengambil ponsel yang dipegang Kyungsoo dan menyentuh layar ponselnya dengan telunjuk mungilnya.

" _Ne..._ Jongsoo merindukan _appa_ hm ?"

" _Ne_ " jawab Jongsoo sambil menganggukan kepalanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel.

" _Arraseo_ , sekarang kembalikan ponselnya pada _eomma_ " Jongsoo menggelengkan kepalanya dan langsung memeluk ponsel milik Kyungsoo.

" _Andwe_!"

Kyungsoo tersenyum, Jongsoo memang sangat dekat dengan Jongin. walaupun Jongin hanya mempunyai waktu yang sedikit di rumah tapi ia selalu memperhatikan pertumbuhan Jongsoo setiap waktu, dan selalu memberikan kasih sayangnya penuh pada Jongsoo.

"Katanya rindu sama _appa_. Kalau Jongsoo tidak memberikan ponselnya pada _eomma_ nanti Jongsoo tidak bisa mendengar suara _appa_. _Jja_! Sekarang berikan ponselnya pada _eomma_ "

Jongsoo menurut, dengan segera Kyungsoo menghubungi suaminya yang sudah dipastikan belum bangun. Mengingat hari masih begitu pagi. Tapi Kyungsoo tetap meneleponnya hingga panggilannya diangkat.

Samar-samar ia mendengar suara dari seberang.

" _Yeoboseyo_ " Jawabnya dengan suara yang serak khas orang yang baru bangun tidur.

Kyungsoo me _loudspaker_ ponselnya.

" _Appa_!" Ucap Jongsoo dengan teriakannya.

"Sayang, aku putus dulu sambungannya. Aku akan menghubungimu dengan _video call_ , aku ingin melihat jagoanku dan istriku yang cantik"

"Baiklah"

Sambungan terputus, dan itu langsung membuat tangis Jongsoo pecah. Jongsoo memeluk leher ibunya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher sang ibu.

" _Appa_ hiks..hiks"

Tak lama kemudian sebuah panggilan masuk pada ponsel milik Kyungsoo, panggilan _video call_

Kyungsoo langsung menjawab dan terlihatlah Jongin dengan wajah kusutnya.

"Selamat pagi, hei tampan kenapa menyembunyikan wajahmu di leher _eomma_ " Jongsoo masih dengan isakannya membalikan badan dan memandang wajah ayah yang dirindukannya.

"Dia menangis saat kau memutuskan panggilanku tadi. Kau masih mengantuk sayang ? Tidurlah lagi, kau terlihat sangat lelah. Maaf sudah mengganggu istirahatmu"

"Maafkan appa membuat jagoan appa yang tampan ini menangis. Tidak, aku senang kau menghubungiku. Tadi malam setelah konser, aku ingin menghungimu tapi kau pasti sudah tidur. Mengingat kau yang akan ikut terlelap jika sedang menidurkan Jongsoo"

Jongsoo membuat _love sign_ dengan kedua tangannya diatas kepalanya saat Jongin sedang berbicara dengan Kyungsoo.

Jongsoo memang suka mencari perhatian jika ia sedang diabaikan. Melihat itu Jongin terkekeh, lalu ikut membuat _love sign_ juga dengan sebelah tangannya.

" _Nado Saranghae_ sayang"

.

.

"Jongin-ah, kau tahu? Instagramku dipenuhi komentar-komentar para penggemarmu karena aku mengunggah fotoku bersama Jongsoo. Mereka berkomentar jika Jongsoo benar-benar mirip denganmu"

"Ya, tentu saja mirip. Aku yang membuatnya"

"Bahkan ada yang mengedit fotomu dan Jongsoo dengan pose yang sama, lalu akunku di _tag_ pada foto itu. Jongsoo memang miniaturmu"

"Tapi Jongsoo lebih manis dariku karena ada tahi lalat kecil di atas bibirnya. Aku jadi ingin memiliki tahi lalat juga di atas bibirku" Jongin tertawa keras, membuat Chanyeol bergerak tak nyaman di sebelahnya.

"Jangan keras-keras, kau membuat Chanyeol oppa terganggu Jongin"

Kyungsoo memeluk Jongsoo erat dengan satu tangannya sambil terus mengecupi kepala Jongsoo. sedangkan Jongsoo terlihat sedang bermain dengan mainannya sendiri, karena sedari tadi ia diabaikan.

Kyungsoo kembali ingin tertawa saat teringat postingan video Chanyeol tadi malam.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum sendiri huh, apa ada yang lucu sayang ?"

"Apa...apa kau sudah melihat postingan milik Chanyeol _oppa_ tadi malam ? haha" Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan tawanya lagi, tapi tidak terlalu keras kali ini.

" _Ani, waeyo_ ?"

Jongin memiliki firasat yang tidak mengenakkan saat melihat istrinya yang tidak bisa menghentikan tawanya, ia lalu mengambil ponsel milik Chanyeol yang berada di bawah bantal yang Chanyeol gunakan, secepat kilat ia membuka aplikasi instagram milik Chanyeol tentunya dan matanya langsung membulat saat melihat video dirinya yang sedang tidur memeluk guling.

Ia menarik nafas sebelum...

"YAK! PARK CHANYEOL KAU TIDUR DILUAR MALAM INI!"

...berteriak.

Jika dilihat-lihat mereka seperti suami istri yang sedang bertengkar kkk~

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Terimakasih riviewnya kemarin ^^

Love Ya!


	3. Instgram Part 2

Instagram Part 2

.

.

Happy Reading

And Enjoy! ^^

.

.

.

" _Hyung_ aku pulang dulu"

Jongin mengambil kunci mobilnya yang berada diatas meja setelah pamit pada member lain.

"Kau yakin pulang malam-malam begini? Bermalam di dorm saja Kai, lagipula Kyungsoo pasti sudah tidur sekarang dan kurasa kalaupun ia belum tidur dia pasti akan melarangmu berkendara malam-malam seperti ini"

"Kau tau sendiri _Hyung_ bagaimana rindunya aku pada mereka, lain kali saja aku tidur di dorm"

"Tap-"

"Biarkan saja _Hyung_ , kalaupun aku berada diposisi Kai saat ini aku juga pasti akan pulang"

Sehun memotong pembicaraan Suho, dan itu membuat sang _leader_ mendelik tak suka pada member paling muda itu.  
Sedangkan yang lain tertawa melihat wajah sang _leader_ yang begitu lucu saat ini.

"Hati-hati di jalan Kai. Jangan jadi pembalap, ingat istri dan jagoanmu dirumah"

Jongin mengangguk menanggapi ucapan Kris, dan ia langsung melesat menuju apartemennya yg lumayan jauh dari dorm yg di tempati member EXO.

.

.

Jam menunjukan pukul satu dini hari saat Jongin tiba dirumahnya. Ia berusaha tidak menimbulkan suara saat memasuki kamarnya.  
Dilihatnya istri dan anaknya yang sedang tidur dengan sang anak yang berada pada pelukan ibunya.

Jongin menyingkirkan rambut yang menutupi wajah cantik istrinya lalu mengecup dahinya lama, menyalurkan rasa rindu yang begitu dalam.

Lalu ia beralih mengecup jagoannya yang selalu membuat rasa lelahnya hilang.  
Jongin merebahkan tubuhnya di belakang sang istri ia lalu memeluk pinggang istrinya dan mengecupi bahu istrinya yang terekspos membuat sang empunya menggeliat karena kecupan-kecupan yang Jongin berikan.

"Aku merindukanmu" bisik Jongin saat mengetahui istrinya terbangun.

"Eoh, sejak kapan kau pulang?"

"Jangan tanya apa-apa dulu saat aku seperti ini sayang" Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya pada Jongsoo dengan hati-hati lalu ia berbalik menghadap Jongin.

Menangkup wajah yang dirindukannya dan mngecupi wajah yang ada dihadapannya.

"Aku juga merindukanmu"

"Jadi?"

"Kau pasti sangat lelah saat ini, tidurlah. Apa kau ingin makan?"

"Sayang..." Rengekan keluar dari bibir Jongin membuat Kyungsoo terkekeh mendengarnya, Kyungsoo tentu tau apa yg diinginkan suaminya sangat tau, tapi ini bukan waktu yg tepat untuk melakukannya.

"Begini ya suamiku sayang, ini sudah pagi dan Jongsoo ada di samping kita sekarang, kau juga pasti sangat lelah hari ini"

"Aku-"

"Dan satu lagi yg harus suamiku tau, aku sedang datang bulan jadi kita tidak mungkin melakukannya"

"Hanya pemansan saja okay?"

"Tidak-tidak, aku tidak mau kau kelepasan, sekarang tidur aku tidak mau kau bangun kesiangan"

Kyungsoo mengecup bibir Jongin, dan melumatnya lembut lalu melepaskannya.

" _Jaljayo_ suamiku sa-"

Jongin memotong ucapan Kyungsoo dengan ciuman hangatnya. Sungguh Jongin begitu merindukan bibir manis nan lembut milik istrinya.

Lumatan-lumatan kecil trus Jongin berikan hingga Kyungsoo tanpa sadar mengalungkan kedua lengannya pada leher sang suami, tapi setelah beberapa lama ia segera melepaskan tautan itu dan menyuruh suaminya tidur.

Membuat Jongin mendesah kecewa tapi walaupun begitu ia tetap menuruti kemauan istrinya.

.

.

.

 _Kyungsookim_

 _'Dua malaikatku masiy menyelami alam mimpinya, mereka benar-benar anak dan ayah yang suka tidur!'_

Kyungsoo memposting sebuah foto Jongin yang sedang tidur tengkurap dan disebelahnya Jongsoo tidur dengan sebuah jempol yang masuk kedalam mulutnya.

Karena masih terlalu pagi untuk memasak Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk bermain dulu dengan ponselnya, iseng-iseng ia melihat postingan orang yang diikutinya pada akun instagramnya. Hingga matanya melihat sebuah foto _bed scene_ sebuah majalah, itu Jongin suaminya dan... Kyungsoo mencoba mengingat nama wanita yang berada pada foto.

Ah itu Krystal

Kapan suaminya melakukan pemotretan ini? Dan kenapa Jongin tdak memberitahunya?  
Ia lalu melihat komentar postingannya dan ia sungguh menyesal telah membacanya.

'Kaistal~ aku suka sekali _couple_ itu, mereka sangat serasi!'

'Apakah wajah istri Kai _oppa_ secantik Krystal _eonni_? Tapi kalau dia cantik tidak mungkin dia malu memperlihatkan wajahnya. Aku benar-benar ingin Kai _oppa_ menikah dengan Krystal _eonni~'_

'Kaistal shipper berjaya! Kuharap hubungan mereka _real_! Yeah~'

'Punahlah kalian! Kai _oppa_ sudah memiliki istri!'

Sebuah pelukan membuat Kyungsoo dengan reflek memencet tombol power pada ponselnya, ia tahu pasti suaminya yang memeluknya.

"Sayang"

"Hm

Mendengar hanya deheman yang keluar dari bibir istrinya membuat Jongin mengerutkan dahinya, tidak biasanya istrinya menjawab seperti itu.

"Kau kenapa hm? Ada masalah?"

"Tidak apa-apa" Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukan Jongin lalu keluar dari kamar. Membuat Jongin semakin heran dibuatnya.  
Ponsel Kyungsoo menyala, membuat Jongin yang melihatnya langsung mengambil ponsel sang istri

Matanya membulat saat melihat apa yang Kyungsoo lakukan terakhir kali, astaga dia benar-benar lupa memberitahu istrinya kalau ia ada jadwal pemotretan bersama Krystal.

Sungguh ia benar-benar lupa!

Ia lalu langsung berlari menyusul Kyungsoo, tapi langkahnya terhenti kala mendengar tangisan anaknya.

"Wah jagoan _appa_ sudah bangun hm" Jongin mengangkat Jongsoo tinggi-tinggi untuk menenangkan sang anak. Lalu berjalan keluar menghampiri Kyungsoo untuk menjelaskan perihal tadi.

"Jadi kau marah karena ini?" Jongin memperlihatkan ponsel Kyungsoo yang menampilkan fotonya dengan Krystal.

Kyungsoo diam masih sibuk dengan peralatan dapur yang sedang dipegangnya

Jongin mendudukan Jongsoo dan meletakan mainan-mainan disekelilingnya agar anak itu tidak rewel saat ia meninggalkannya sebentar.

Setelah itu Jongin kembali menghampiri istrinya dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Jangan marah ya, sungguh aku benar-benar lupa sayang. Jadwal itu terlalu mendadak dan bahkan manager _Hyung_ tidak berunding dulu padaku tentang pemotretan itu."

"Hm"

"Oh ayolah Kyungsoo, pemotretan itu dilakukan 4 hari yang lalu, setelah itu kau tau bukan aku terbang ke China melakukan konser. Dan aku lupa memberitahumu waktu itu."

"Aku mengerti, duduklah aku sedang membuat sarapan. Temani Jongsoo."

.

.

.

Jongin duduk di ruang tengah dengan Jongsoo yang berada dipangkuannya, ia sedang menunggu istrinya selesai memasak

Sejak tadi ia didiamkan terus oleh sang istri dan itu membuatnya sedikit frustasi.

"Jongsoo- _ya_ kenapa _eomma_ -mu mendiamkan _appa_ terus eoh? _appa_ masih merindukan _eomma_ "

Jongsoo diam fokus dengan mainan yang berada pada genggamannya.

"Apa yang harus _appa_ lakukan?

Tiba-tiba sebuah ide terlintas dipikiranya, dengan segera ia mengambil ponsel yang berada tak jauh dari jangkauannya.

Ia lalu membuka akun instagramnya lalu memposting sebuah foto dirinya bersama Kyungsoo dengan posisi dirinya mengecup pipi sebelah kiri istrinya, dan sebelah tangannya memeluk bahu sang istri dengan mesra. Sedangkan Kyungsoo tersenyum manis menghadap kamera

Itu adalah foto favorit Jongin sebelum mereka menikah.

Dan ini untuk kali pertamanya Jongin mempublikasikan wajah istrinya. Catat pertama kali!

 _Kimkaaaaa_

 _'Istriku jealous karena adegan bed sceneku dengan Krystal sunbae, tapi bukankah yang ini lebih romantis dan alami?_

 _Ini pertama kalinya aku memperlihatkan wajah istriku benar? Bagaimana? Dia cantik sekali bukan? Kkk~'_

Instagram Jongin langsung dipenuhi berbagai komentar dari para penggemarnya dan itu membuat Jongin kewalahan karena ponselnya terus terusan menampilkan pemberitahuan.

'Astaga! Dia seperti dewi dari khayangan~ aku tidak menyangka jika istrimu secantik itu'

'Kenapa istrimu malu memperlihatkan wajah yang sebegitu menawannya? Lihatlah bibirnya begitu menggoda ㅋㅋㅋ'

'Bukankah itu pemilik akun Kyungsookim? Jadi itu istri _oppa_? Dan berarti anak yang mirip dengan _oppa_ itu benar-benar anak _oppa_? Oh ini benar-benar kejutan!'

'Lihatlah wahai para Kaistal shipper haha'

'Kaisoo~ yeah mungkin ini julukan yang pas untuk kalian! Kaisoo shipper disini kkkk~'

"JONGIN!

Sebuah pekikan membuat Jongin menjatuhkan ponselnya dan membuat Jongsoo menangis karena kaget.

"Jangan berteriak kau membuat Jongsoo menangis

Kyungsoo mencubit lengan suaminya yg menganggur membuat Jongin meringis kecil

"Yak! Kau kenapa eoh" Jongin berucap sambil menenangkan Jongsoo

"Kenapa kau mengunggah fotoku! Aku malu!"

Kyungsoo berucap sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya

Jongin tertawa mendengarnya membuat Kyungsoo mencubit lagi lengannya.

"Hey, kau sudah tidak marah lagi hm. Sudah lelah diam-diamannya?"

"Jongin~

Cubitan-cubitan kecil terus mengujami Jongin, Jongsoo yang melihat itu ikut tertawa melihatnya.

" _Appa_ masih sangat merindukan _eomma,_ sini peluk"

" _Eomma_ jangan marah-marah lagi ya, nanti _appa_ minta jatah 'makan malamnya' sama siapa?"

"Yak!

Jongin merentangkan sebelah tangannya, karena tangan yang satu untuk menggendong Jongsoo, sambil menundukan kepalanya Kyungsoo mendekat kearah Jongin dan mendekapnya.

"Jangan marah lagi ya, jangan cemburu-cemburu lagi, dan jangan mendiamkanku lagi, kau hanya perlu percaya padaku dan aku akan menjaga kepercayaanmu"

"Aku hanya mencintaimu. Aku dan Krystal hanya sebatas senior dan junior. Dan untuk postinganku itu aku memang sudah merencanakannya lama, dan hari ini adalah waktu yg tepat"

"Tapi aku malu~"

"Kenapa musti malu? Mereka menyukaimu sayang."

"Tapi tetap saja aku malu"

"Hey aku hanya memposting wajahmu saja malunya sampai seperti ini, tapi waktu kau tidak memakai sehelai benangpun didepanku kau tidak semalu ini"

"JONGINNNNNNN!"

"HUWEEEEE APPAAAAA~"

.

.

FIN

.

.  
Haha apa ini? Maaf ya jika tidak memuaskan.  
Maaf juga untuk berbagai typo, aku ngetiknya make hp jadi maaf jika banyak typonya :) Terimakasih buat riviewnya kemarin ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Hari ini Jongin tidak ada jadwal apapun, dan mungkin ini kesempatan yang tepat untuk Kyungsoo mengutarakan keinginannya.

Kyungsoo melihat Jongin tengah menidurkan Jongsoo di balkon apartemen.

Dengan langkah hati-hati ia mendekati suaminya dan memeluk Jongin dari belakang sambil mengecup pelan pipi tembam milik Jongsoo yang tengah memejamkan matanya dengan bahu sang ayah sebagai sandaran.

"Jongsoo sudah pulas"

"Ya. Aku akan menidurkannya, kau tunggu disini sebentar."

Sekitar sepuluh menit Jongin kembali dengan senyum tersungging dibibir tebalnya.

"Ah rindunya..."

Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo dengan erat membuat Kyungsoo ikut memeluk erat tubuh tegap sang suami.

"Kau setiap hari bahkan pulang ke rumah sayang."

"Iya, tapi saat aku pulang kau selalu dalam keadaan mengantuk"

"Itu karena kau selalu pulang larut malam, ah tidak kau pulang pagi. Bahkan kau hanya membalas pesanku sesekali saja"

"Maaf... Seharusnya kau sudah hafal jika kami akan comeback pasti sangat sibuk"

"Kau tau, Jongsoo selalu menangis sambil berbicara 'appa..hiks nappeun!' "

Kyungsoo menirukan suara Jongsoo dengan lucu, membuat Jongin mencubit kecil hidung Kyungsoo.

"Jongin!"

"Maaf..." ucap Jongin seraya terkekeh.

Kyungsoo menikmati pelukan hangat dari suaminya, dan tiba-tiba ia teringat dengan tujuan awalnya.

"Sayang.."

"Ya putri owl"

"Jangan memanggilku seperti dulu lagi!"

"Oh baiklah"

"Jongin-ah~"

Kali ini Kyungsoo memanggil sang suami dengan sedikit manja, membuat Jongin menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Bolehkah aku melanjutkan kuliahku?"

Jongin diam.

"Tidak boleh ya?"

"..."

"Jongin jawab aku"

"Apa kau sangat menginginkannya hm?"

"Ya. Kau tau? sebenarnya aku masih ingin menjadi guru musik"

"Tapi kalau tidak boleh tidak apa-apa" lanjut Kyungsoo

"Aku tidak melarangmu untuk kuliah kembali, tapi aku khawatir tentang perkembangan Jongsoo. Kau tau sendiri kan kalau aku jarang berada di rumah. Jika kau sibuk juga sama denganku, Jongsoo pasti kurang mendapatkan perhatian juga dari ibunya."

Kini giliran Kyungsoo yang diam, sebenarnya ia juga mempunyai pikiran yang sama dengan suaminya, tapi disisi lain ia benar-benar ingin melanjutkan kuliahnya yang berhenti karena kehamilannya dulu.

"Sayang?"

"Eung..."

"Dulu kau mempunyai tiga impian benar?"

"Yang pertama kau ingin menjadi seorang penyanyi, kedua Guru musik dan yang ketiga mendirikan sebuah cafe yang tidak jauh juga dari musik. Kau suka musik sama denganku"

Ada jeda sedikit ketika Jongin akan melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Impianmu yang pertama kau melepaskannya begitu saja karena aku, ibu dan ayahmu tidak membolehkanmu menjadi penyanyi karena beliau tidak ingin saat kita mempunyai anak, anak kita tidak terurus karena kesibukan kita. Maaf..."

"Yang kedua, kau harus berhenti kuliah karena sedang mengandung anakku, dan sekarang saat kau ingin melanjutkannya kembali aku ingin mengizinkanmu, sungguh. Tapi keadaan tidak memungkinkan sayang. Maafkan aku"

"Apakah seorang Kim Kai tengah menangis sekarang?"

"Suamiku mengingat dengan baik ternyata"

"Bukankah masih ada pilihan yang ketiga? Bolehkah?"

Jongin mencium pucuk kepala istrinya lama, Kyungsoo benar ia memang menangis. Mungkin jika mereka tidak menikah cepat Kyungsoo bisa menjadi seorang guru sekarang.

"Tentu saja, aku akan sangat mendukungmu. Dan mungkin aku akan meminta Kris hyung untuk membuat design logo untuk cafemu nanti"

"Kau bercanda? Gambar Kris oppa terlalu konyol sayang"

"Hey jangan menghinanya, itu bisa menarik perhatian pelanggan karena gambaran uniknya" Jongin sedikit terkekeh mengucapkannya. Kris memang selalu membanggakan gambaran-gambarannya yang terlihat konyol.

"Dan aku akan menyuruh Chanyeol hyung mendesign ruangan cafenya, dia memiliki selera yang bagus"

"Soal nama apa yang pantas, kau yang akan membuatnya. Nanti ketika cafe akan buka aku akan mempromosikannya di Instagramku"

"Tidak sayang, aku ingin Cafeku mempunyai pelanggan karena memang menyukai apa yang ku jual, bukan karena kau. Dan jangan sampai mereka tau kalau kau memiliki sebuah cafe okay?"

"Hey itu memang bukan Cafeku kan? Tapi cafemu."

"Tapi tabunganku belum cukup. Mungkin tahun depan, jika kau selalu memberiku uang yang lebih."

Dengan gemas Jongin menyentil dahi Kyungsoo pelan.

"Kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu memakai tabunganmu?"

"Pasti akan menghabiskan banyak uang Jongin-ah"

"Aku tidak peduli itu. Kau sudah mengorbankan dua impianmu untukku. Uang bisa dicari lagi sayang"

Jongin segera menggendong tubuh Kyungsoo seperti koala, karena pergerakan tiba-tiba itu Kyungsoo berteriak dan reflek melingkarkan tangan dan kakinya pada tubuh sang suami.

"Gomawoyo Kim Kai" Kyungsoo mengecup kilat pipi kanan milik Jongin.

"Ugh terus lah lakukan itu owl, aku menyukainya"

"Sekali itu sudah cukup. Sekarang turunkan aku"

"Tidak. Cepat lakukan lagi"

"Tidak mau"

"KYAAAAAA"

Dengan mudahnya Jongin mengangkat Kyungsoo ke udara, seperti sedang mengangkat Jongsoo.

"Huhu...eomma"

"Turunkan aku Jongin, Jongsoo menangis."

Jongin tidak menurunkan Kyungsoo, ia tetap menggendong Kyungsoo dan menuju kamar anaknya.

"Jongsoo kenapa hm?"

"Cucu mma"

Kyungsoo menggendong Jongsoo dan menjauh dari Jongin, lalu membuka kancing kemejanya satu persatu.

Ia memang masih memberikan Asinya pada sang anak yang umurnya sudah mencapai satu tahun lebih.

Mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan membiasakan Jongsoo meminum susu formula.

"Kenapa menjauh sayang"

Rasanya ia ingin sekali memukul suaminya karena selalu mengagetinya.

"Malu hm? Aku sudah pernah melihatnya bukan? Ah bahkan sering melihatnya."

"Diam."

"Aww. Jangan menggigitnya sayang"

Jika seperti ini Kyungsoo mungkin akan berfikir dua kali jika akan menyusui Jongsoo, dan cepat-cepat memberikan susu formula, air putih atau jus untuk menggantikan asinya. Gigi-giginya sudah mulai tumbuh, sudah ketiga kalinya ia mendapat gigitan sang anak.

"Yak Kim Jongsoo jangan menggigit benda kesukaan appa nan-"

"Kim Kai! Berhenti bicara atau aku tidak mau tidur denganmu!"

.

.

.

Fin...


End file.
